


Opps

by surrenderdammit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, English, Fluff, Happy universe, Humor, M/M, Svenska | Swedish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll do the summary in English because chapter two will be a translation. I'll explain inside.</p><p>"Things doesn't go quite as Castiel had planned for this long longed for date day. Apparently Sam wasn't the only to go to for advice for dating his brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opps

**Author's Note:**

> So I've done this for a couple of fandoms. I've done HitsuMatsu for BLEACH, and K/S for Star Trek. The thing I've done?
> 
> Attempted writing a fanfiction in Swedish.
> 
> It's hilarious, I assure you. It's not that it's crack, more like fluffy humour, but it just sounds all kinds of wrong in my head as I write/read it. Epicness.
> 
> ALSO, with some of my other attempts some people have tried and go the Google Translate way. I was going to, and did for a while, add that version for simple entertainment purposes but decided to forgo it.
> 
> Anyway, did the explanation in English so people don't go WTF seeing all the Swedish all over the place.
> 
> I'll do the proper translation soon, just gotta stop laughing first.
> 
> So yeah, here it is; enjoy!

**.**

Dean stirrade förnärmat på ängeln framför sig, för upptagen med att måla upp ett mentalt scenario som inte slutade med livslång förnedring av den smärtsamt oförgömliga arten, för att riktigt registrera hans omgivning. Det var mer än så, men han försökte febrilt att tränga undan de tankar som ens snuddade vid verkligheten av var han just nu befann sig. I detta fall hjälpte det att stirra in i de blåa ögonen som annars kunde vara en irriterande distraktion, då Dean sällan hade problem att fastna i blicken och tappa både tidsuppfattning och fäste vid omgivningen. Castiel verkade för en gångs skull inte gå emot hans önskningar med att plötsligt tappa förmågan att stirra intensivt på Dean, utan följde deras rutin av att glo som två mentalt rubbade idioter på pricken. Om han bara nu kunde ta sig här ifrån utan att be om det som en liten kärring, och helt utan att behöva röra sig i fall att han skulle bli påmind om just var det var han stod.

”Giller du det inte, Dean?”, frågade Castiel, tillsyntes genuint förvirrad. Efter att ha levt genom världens undergång (som aldrig hände, tack gode – ja inte Gud i alla fall, snarare Dean, och Sam, och definitivt Cas), och demoner, änglar och allt annat mellan himmel och jord (och helvetet) som var ute efter deras blod, borde det inte vara för mycket begärt att denna ängel skulle vid det här laget listat ut att nej, Dean Winchester gillar  _inte_  det här.

Så som det var nu, verkade livet inte vara på Deans sida. Han kunde dock inte minnas senaste gången detta skulle varit fallet – livet var alltid ett slagsmål med mer död än annat – så han sköt undan det för sena kvällar när alla andra monster kröp fram. Just nu började han bli desperat nog för att riskera sin värdighet och ta sig här ifrån, vilket definitivt var anledningen till att hans röst må ha varit en aning panikslagen.

”Det menar du inte?!” lyckades han få fram tillslut, i en smått för hög tonart och kanske till och med lite mer aggressiv än vanligt.  _Eller_  kanske inte. ”Vi står på ett jävla höghus, Cas!  _På_ ett jävla höghus! På! Inte inuti, inte utanför, inte under…utan  _på!_ Vad i  _helvete?!_  Är vi i Dubai? Snälla säg inte att vi är i jävla Dubai!”

Castiel verkade ännu mera förvirrad, men betydligt mer orolig, då han vid det här laget måste lagt märke till att Deans tyllsyntes aggressiva reaktion var mer grundad i hysterisk rädsla än Castiel personligen. Hursomhelst var ingen av dem särskilt produktiva för dagens planer, och Castiel var smart nog att inse nödvändigheten att handla snabbt innan han missade sin chans.

”Det…det är Dubai, Dean. Jag ber om ursäkt, men du verkade tycka om filmen, och Sam föreslog solnedgång….” Han hann inte mycket längre innan Dean avbröt honom med att kasta sig fram för att ta tag i hans kappa, tyget skrynklat i hans dödsgrepp.

”Flyg. Oss. Tillbaka, Cas. Nu!” spottade Dean ut mellan tänderna, hysterin klar i hans ögon som vid det här laget var vidöppna och smått skinande. Castiel lät sina armar smyga runt Deans midja i ett säkert grepp innan han snabbt spred sina vingar och togs sats; flygturen över inom ett ögonblick och båda av dem säkra utanför restaurangen de hade haft brunch på bara några minuter innan. Dean försökte dra sig tillbaka, men Castiel vägrade släppa taget; känslan som kom med att hålla mannen nära var en stor förbättring över att se honom så uppskakat.

”Ta aldrig mer dejtningstips från min  _lillebror,_  okej?” sa Dean istället efter en kort paus. Han verkade ha lugnat ner sig vid det här laget. ”Han jävlades  _definitivt_  med oss. Han vet hur mycket jag….” han pausade, smått osäker. ”Hur mycket jag ogillar höjder.”

Castiel nickade på huvudet och la detta på minnet, smått irriterad att Sam nästan förstört hans kväll med Dean, men han visste hur detta syskonpar var. Åh ja, om han visste. ”Men nu har du varit i Dubai,” pekade han ut istället.

Dean skrattade och lutade sin panna mot hans. Castiel beundrade skrattrynkorna runt de gröna ögonen på så nära håll och log smått tillbaka, en känsla av belåtenhet i hela kroppen. ”Ja, det har jag. Även om jag var upptagen med bättre utsikter,” svarade Dean direkt, med hans lekfulla leende som betydde att han uppenbart flörtade. Det var något som Castiel hade lite invändningar mot, speciellt när det var riktat mot honom och ingen annan, och  _speciellt_  på så nära håll. Det gjorde det lätt att kyssa honom, något han aldrig verkade tröttna på. Dean var utan klagomål och fattade driften direkt; det tog dem ett par minuter att separera och vid det laget hade Castiel nästan glömt bort att de planer han haft var kullkastade.

”Jag måste erkänna att jag inte har något mer planerat utöver kvällsmaten,” sa han tillsist, när det verkade som om Dean var nöjd med att bara stå med honom och stjäla en enstaka kyss då och då. Inte för att Castiel hade något emot detta, men det hade tagit ett bra tag att få Dean att gå med på en… dejtningsdag. Dean ryckte lite slött på axlarna och flinade.

”Vi kan gå förbi en bio, titta in och se om det går nåt bra. Sägs som det? Döda lite tid,” föreslog han. Castiel  rynkade på pannan. ”Inga ’b-filmer’, Dean,” sa han. Dean skakade på huvudet och skrattade. ”Nae okej, det kan jag leva med. Kom då, så drar vi.”

Castiel släppte taget om Dean och de rörde sig mot bilen. Han undrade hur stor chansen var att han kunde övertala Dean om en romantisk film – det var ju en dejt – och tänkte att han möjligtvis skulle ha en chans om han föreslog de bakre sätena och diskret hångel. I vilket fall som helst såg han fram emot det, och kunde inte hjälpa leendet på läpparna även om Dean skrattade lite smått åt honom och klappade honom på axeln. Det kommer bli en lyckad dag.  


End file.
